


Mud & Water

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hanna and Sophie try making their way back home from a car accident in the woods.





	Mud & Water

“ _My dad’s going to kill me!_ ”

Sophie slammed her hands angrily on the steering wheel before holding her forehead with Hanna looking around their surroundings from the passenger seat. The blue Nissan Rogue had  
nosedive itself deep into a muddy swamp. One minute Sophie was driving along a narrow dirt path road. The next minute she was falling asleep behind the wheel with Hanna shouting at her leaning over to swerve them off course.

“You fell asleep and was about to hit a tree,” Hanna said softly.

“We’ve got to get the hell out of here!” Sophie moved her body quickly around to unbuckle her seatbelt with her blue nail polished fingers.

Hanna calmly unfastened herself from her seat on the passenger side and carefully climbed out of the vehicle with her converse sneakers sinking deep into the water and mud. She listened to Sophie’s cries of disgust over the swamp. Her best friend walked into the tall grass with her bare legs covered in globs of the slimy substance with her left foot missing a flipflop.

Sophie pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket of her pinstriped shorts to check on the battery and find any service. The bars were not showing on the rectangular screen. Sophie had 11% battery life.

“If we follow the path, it should lead us back into town,” Hanna explained.

“We’re just going to leave my dad's car behind?!” Sophie exclaimed.

Hanna shrugged. Then she nodded her head.

They walked together through the woods with a blanket of marble blue night sky hanging above their heads. Sophie had her iPhone on flashlight with Hanna’s warning she was going to kill the rest of her battery.

“I would like it very much to see where I’m going!” Sophie snapped.

Hanna fell quiet and listened to the faint rustling of the leaves on the trees blowing and the low hooting of an owl perched high on a tree branch. Hanna was no stranger to nature. Day or Night, she loved every second of it. The woods were her home.

xxxx

“I would highly recommend you spend another night here,” the female doctor advised Marissa, who was signing off her discharge papers on a plastic clipboard with a Bic pen that was tied to a beaded chain. She watched the fiery red haired woman finish writing out her last signature on the final page before handing over the paperwork.

“That won’t be necessary,” Marissa answered quietly. “I’m feeling a whole lot better.”

“At least take these with you,” the doctor said, holding out the folded gauze for the single bullet wound and the prescribed capsule bottle of pills. Marissa took the items and held them along with her jacket draped over her arm. 

She was on her way out of the hospital.

xxxx

Hanna’s heart thumped fast inside the chest the moment she heard Sophie scream. _“What?”_

“Something just flew at me!”

“We’re almost out of the woods... Just a little bit farther...” Hanna kept walking through gravelly rocks, twigs, and leaves. Trying to calm her pounding heart, she focused on good things like pale full moons and soft trickling sounds of tiny waterfalls.

Sophie whined about the death of her phone being shut off and how sticky and freezing she felt. Hanna paid no attention to her whiny behavior. They were almost out.

xxxx

Marissa drove with scars and scratches on all different parts of her body. However, after a week long stay under the care of doctors and nurses, she had made a fast recovery with only one name on her mind. 

Her blue eyes looked through the darkness of the winding road with both hands on the steering wheel. No radio. No heat. She had unfinished business to complete. She was nowhere near giving up. Not by a long shot.

A few feet up the road, the high beams of her Lexus, shone two, shadowcasted individuals emerging from the sidelines of the woods. They were girls and Marissa had recognized their faces. It was Hanna and Sophie walking alongside the road, all covered in mud. 

xxxx

Sophie scowled the moment she and Hanna made it out of the woods. Swatting tiny flying bugs whirling around her face, she moved closer beside Hanna, tugging parts of her hoodie.

“A car’s coming,” Hanna announced.

“Thank god,” Sophie mumbled. She felt the bright white highbeams burning the back of her like a giant spotlight.

The girls turned their heads around to find the car driving slowly along with them with the window sliding down. Sitting in the driver’s seat was none other than Marissa Wiegler.

“Hi, ladies.”


End file.
